


Best Friends

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Lila Rossi Bashing, Protective Juleka Couffaine, Trans Rose Lavillant, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Dating your best friend is the best thing, especially when they defend you.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 22
Kudos: 352





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Lila with a burning passion. I'm sorry I did this to Rose, the sweetheart. If you are transgender you have a supporter in me and this was written because of the anti-trans comments made by J.K. Those comments angered me so I wrote this in support of Trans rights. I hope you like it.

One of the best things about being in love with your best friend is that you know everything about the other. One of the worst things about being in love with your best friend is that you know everything about the other.

Rose loved Juleka and her family, but sometimes it was a bit much. Anarka was a great mom who really cared about her kids and their partners. So when her parents threw her out and she moved in with Juleka, Anarka took her on as one of her own.

The bad thing about that was on the anniversary of being thrown out, the Couffaines almost seemed to try and smother her in affection. Usually, that would be great, but on that day, she just wanted some time alone.

At school, the pain was shoved aside, a bright, happy simile plaster across her face. Her friends shot her looks of comfort and thumbs up. Then lunch came.

Juleka and her were cuddling on a blanket that Marinette had provided. Her friends decided that today they were going to have lunch in the park to try and cheer her up. They thought it was working, the fake smile doing its job, but Juleka knew her better. She knew that the simile was false, but the truth was Rose was glad for the support.

“Hey guys, you’ll never believe where I was,” Lila’s voice called out.

Rose frowned on the inside, what was she doing here. People thought that because she was so optimistic she was stupid. It wasn’t true, she knew that Lila had been lying from the beginning. She knew everything about Prince Ali’s charities and he would text her about how they were doing, so she knew that he didn’t have one that dealt with pollution.

“I was spending the day with Prince Ali and he was telling me about his plan to start a new charity to help kids with mental health problems,” Lila flaunted. “You know like kids with depression, anxiety, ADHD, and gender identity.”

“That’s so cool, Lila. It’s great that he is going to help trans kids,” Rose piped up.

“Oh yes. Those poor kids who think they are trans definitely need help. I mean there’s no such thing as being trans, you’re the gender you were born as,” Lila explained, her voice like she was explaining something simple to a small child.

Rose felt her whole body seize up. Her breath started coming out in short bursts, was she hyperventilating, it felt like she was hyperventilating. Her mind throwing her back to that night. Her parent’s hurtful words and slurs being thrown like daggers at her.

Juleka pulled her girlfriend closer to her. “Lila shut the hell up! You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” Juleka yelled.

Everyone froze, not used to Juleka raising her voice. Marinette pulled herself together and moved over to try and calm Rose down. Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, Luka, Ivan, and Mylène followed her. Juleka seeing that her best friend and girlfriend was in good hands pushed herself to her feet. Like a tiger she stalked over to Lila and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground from the force.

“That is my best friend, girlfriend, and one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. Rose is having a hard time today as it is, she doesn’t need you spewing your transphobic shit everywhere. Leave or I’ll make you!” Julka growled out.

Lila’s hand was clutching her nose, her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at the rest of the group for support. Nino was glaring and holding Alya back from beating her up. Alya had a fire burning in her eyes as she struggled against her boyfriend’s hold. Adrien and Kagami’s glares could cut glass with how sharp they were. Ondine, Max, Kim, Sabrina, Ryder, Antebellum, Mireille and Wayhem had glares that seemed to have hellfire in them, Aurore looked like she was about to stab Lila with her umbrella, and even Chloé looked disgusted at her.

Lila seeing that she was outnumbered left as fast as her feet could take her.

The gang surrounded Rose trying to comfort her, but Juleka pulled her out. “We’re going home. Marinette will you tell Madame Mendeleiev why?”

At Marinette’s nod, Juleka pulled her girlfriend toward the Liberty. Rose was out of it for most of it, lost in her memories. She is dragged to Juleka’s room and pulled down onto the bed. Rose blinks slowly at the new surroundings and the blanket Juleka puts on her. They cuddle as Rose cries into her best friend’s chest, till they both fall asleep.

The best thing about dating your best friend is that they know everything about you and just what you need. They support you through everything, all because they're your best friend and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mean comments will be deleted, post at your own risk. 
> 
> Also you might see a Harry Potter one coming up in a couple of days. Hint, hint, wink, wink. ;)


End file.
